Shy Love
by Vikki1
Summary: On one fateful day, Serena gets knocked to the ground by a young man by the name of Darien. He is a transfer student from Azubu to Juuban, and, get this, he's shy! Read on and discover the obstacles these two must go through.
1. Prologue

Title: Shy Love   
Chapter: Prologue  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Vikki  
Diclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon....period! ;(  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shy Love  
Prologue  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Serena, time for school!" Ilene Tsukino yelled up the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming, mom!" Her daughter replied and headed down the stairs. Ilene   
smiled as she watched Serena walk gracefully down the stairs. She was dressed   
in the usual school uniform. A short black skirt with a white button-up blouse   
and black shoes. In the crook of her arm was the black jacket that went with   
the uniform with the school sign on the breast pocket. Serena smiled at Ilene   
and, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug, walked out the door and to   
school. It was her sophmore year, and she was excited to get there.  
  
Sighing as she inhaled the fresh fall air, she closed her eyes and raised   
her head up to feel the wind blowing across her face. She smiled to herself and   
started a dance-like walk.  
  
White....It was all around her. People appeared in formal wear dancing. It   
was then that she realized that she, too, was dancing. She leaned against the   
man's hard chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He held her   
protectively around the waist and continued dancing.  
  
She sighed again. This fell so right....dancing with this man. Having him   
hold her so delicatly and carefully. She reached her hand up and grasped his   
mask. Pulling it down ever so slowly, she waited eagerly for visual of his eyes.   
She could almost see- WHAM!  
  
She was brought back to reality as someone knocked her to the hard concrete.   
She groaned in pain from the impact and sudden weight of the person covering   
her body. Looking up she saw an ebony-haired man staring at her worridly.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked softly. That man nearly ran you down with his car."  
  
She placed her hand to her head and groaned. " Yeah. I'm fine. A little banged   
up, but I'll live." He sighed with relief, and she examined him carefully.   
Black hair, dark blue eyes with reading glasses, handsome face with tanned   
skin, well-shapped body, and the men's uniform for Juuban High School. She   
blushed a little, noticing the position they were in and that he still had not   
moved.  
  
"Um....Could you get off me now?" The young man blushed, quickly scrambled   
off of her, and helped her up. Serena shook his hand. " I'm Serena Tsukino.   
Sophmore at Juuban High. You go there, right?"  
  
"Darien Chiba. Yeah. I just transferred from Azubu High. I'm a senior." Serena  
smiled up at him.  
  
"Well, since we're headed in the same direction, lets walk together." Darien   
blushed when she took his hand and pulled him down the street to Juuban High.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Please e-mail me feedback! I might not get the next chapter out for a while,   
because I'm still working on three other stories, but I will not leave this story   
(or you) hanging. Ja ne! ^.~  
  
Vikki 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Shy Love   
Title: Shy Love  
Chapter: Prologue  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Vikki  
URL: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/gohanluver15/index.html  
Diclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon....period! ;(  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shy Love  
Chapter One  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena's eyes slid over to the raven-haired man who walked beside her. The wind  
blew, brushing the hair out of his eyes. His gaze was centered on the sidewalk in  
front of him. One hand was thrust into his pant pocket, while the other held tightly  
onto his school books. Her gaze moved once again to his eyes, which were hidden  
behind thin wire glasses. She mentally frowned. Those glasses were like a mask.  
They hid his beautiful blue eyes, though, she could see them. But she wanted to  
see more; wanted to know what secrets hid behind those glasses. Feeling her gaze  
upon him, Darien looked over at Serena, who blushed a little at being caught  
staring at him, but she smiled to cover up her embarrassment. He gave her an  
inquisitive look but, nonetheless, gave a small smile.  
  
The two turned the corner to be presented with Juuban High School. Girls and boys  
stood just outside of the building chatting about anything and everything. Darien  
hesitated, but Serena tugged him forward by his arm. He stumbled forward and into  
the school, which was filled with even more people. Serena faced him and held her  
hand out expectantly.  
  
"Your schedule."  
  
"Oh." Darien fumbled through papers and finally managed to pull one out without  
dropping anything. He handed it to her, and she examined it carefully, before  
leading him down a hall. They stopped in front of a door, which she pointed at.  
  
"This is your first period. After each class, I'll show you to your next one." She  
said, while he stared into the room and then back at her. He smiled greatfully at  
her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. See ya later!" Darien watched her retreating form until it disappeared  
in the cluster of people. Sighing, he turned once again to looked into the room and  
walked cautiously in. The students paid no attention as he took a seat near the  
back of the classroom. His eyes inspected the room as he patiently waited for the  
teacher to arrive. He wasn't disappointed; for, a rather tall middle-aged man with  
short brown hair sprinkled with gray entered the room. He gave a curt 'sit down' to  
the class, who followed his instructions and immediately quieted. The man set his  
briefcase on the ground by his desk and sat. Taking out their books, the class  
listened as the man talked on and on about the history of mankind. The man surveyed  
the classroom, looking for someone to give him an answer to his question. His eyes  
rested on Darien, who busied himself with staring out the window. In irritation, the  
teacher set his book down and walked up to Darien's desk.  
  
"Mr. Chiba?" No reply. The man leaned over to his ear.  
  
"Mr. Chiba!! Do wake up!" Darien jump back in surprise and stared up at the furious  
man.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Haldin?"  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would not day dream about girls in my class. Do you  
understand?" The young man nodded mutely and flushed at the snickers from his classmates.  
Mr. Haldin straightened and headed back to the front of his desk, shaking his head.  
  
"Kids these days!" He muttered and resumed his teaching.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien walked out of the school, books in one hand and the other in his pocket. He  
sighed, thinking of the events that day. He certainly wasn't making a good impression  
on the teachers by not paying attention in class. He felt a small hand grab his arm and  
pull him to a stop. Looking over his shoulder, his gaze rested on a petite blonde staring  
at him with a bit of anger in her blue eyes.  
  
"Weren't you going to wait for me?" She asked curtly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted to walk home with me." Came his apologetic reply.  
Serena's gaze softened and a grin was revealed on her delicate face. Linking her arm with  
his, she pulled him forward, and the two began walking again.  
  
"So, how did you enjoy school today?" She asked as she released his arm. Darien looked  
at the sky above them.  
  
"It was okay." He replied. Looking over at her, he asked, "What about your's?" Serena  
shrugged her shoulders and waved a hand at him.  
  
"Oh, same old. I just sat in class, listening to some old teacher talk her head off  
about nothing." She clasped her hands behind her back and stopped in front of an arcade.  
Darien stopped walking when he noticed Serena wasn't at his side and turned to see what  
had caught her attention. It was the Crown Arcade.  
  
"Come on! I want to get a couple of games in before I get home." She bounced inside  
cheerily. Darien chuckled at her antics and followed her into the building. He sat on a  
stool while Serena played a game. A man with short, dark blonde hair walked up to him  
from behind the counter and smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Hey, Drew!" Darien greeted to the man.  
  
"Hey, Dare. What have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Nothing much."   
  
"I'm surprised to see you here so early." The man leaned on the counter and peered at his  
friend.  
  
"Well, I changed schools, as you know, and literally knocked this girl down this morning.   
She goes to Juuban High and showed me around. She's the reason why I'm here so early." Darien  
explained. His friend raised his eyebrows and looked around.  
  
"Well, where is she?" Darien turned around in the stool and motioned for Serena to come  
over. She did and smiled brilliantly at the blonde man.  
  
"Hey, Andrew. What did you want, Darien?" She inquired, looking at the raven-haired man.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that you two knew eachother. I was going to introduce you guys."  
  
"Nah. That's fine. Where do you guys know eachother from?"  
  
"Andrew goes to Azubu High School." Darien explained. "We've been best friends most of  
our lives."  
  
"So, did you two hook up or something?" Andrew asked, leaning on the counter. The 'couple'  
blushed rather becomingly, and Darien shook his head furiously.  
  
"N-no. As I told you, we just met this morning. Well, I'll be seeing you, Drew." He stood and grabbed his books off of the counter. Looking over at Serena again, he gave her a questioning look. "You coming?"  
  
She nodded and walked out the door with him. "See ya, Andrew!" She linked her hands behind her back and hummed. Darien smiled and let out a chuckle.  
  
"So, you like Sailor Moon?" He asked, recognizing the tune. She opened her eyes and blinked at him, then grinned.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Of course! She's my fav."  
  
"Really? I happen to favor Tuxedo Mask more."  
  
"Well, duh! That's because you're a guy." She looked up at the sky. "No guy would have a favorite character that's a girl. It's like a rule or something."  
  
"Actually, that's not quite true." Darien pointed out, taking his hand out of his pocket to brush back the few strands of hair that had somehow fallen in front of his eyes. Serena's head was still tilted up towards the sky, so she watched his hand out of the corner of her eye. She wondered how a guy so handsome and sweet could be so shy. It wasn't possible. Yet, here he stood. Right in front of her very eyes. "The girl could be his favorite because she has a nice body."  
  
"That's true, but he would still have a guy for his favorite because a guy is always one of the main characters." Serena countered.  
  
"Don't do that." He said suddenly, causing her to stop in mid-step and look at him.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Look at the sky while you walk. That's how we met in the first place and ended up on the ground in a heep."  
  
The blonde looked at him with a mischevious glint in her eye. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing." She winked at him and skipped off. Darien stared after her and blushed. Stuffing his hand back in his pocket, he hurried after her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to write. I like just looked at this story. I'd forgotten all about it. I know the chapter is short. Please e-mail me or review on what you think. Thanks. Ja ne!  
  
Vikki 06-08-02 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Shy Love  
Chapter: Two  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Vikki  
E-mail: MoonBunny166@hotmail.com  
URL: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/gohanluver15/index.html  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon....period!  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
  
  
Shy Love  
Chapter Two  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, who's that guy I saw you hanging with yesterday?" Lita asked, taking   
a drink of her soda. Her, Amy, Raye, Serena, and Mina all sat on the floor   
in Cherry Temple for their traditional 'scout' meeting. All five of them   
had been Sailor Scouts for nearly two years now. They were used to being   
'abnormal'. A youma would pop up, and they'd kill it. None of it bugged   
them any more, except for the fact that they usually missed out on the fun   
things that teenagers their age were supposed to do. Serena looked up   
from her Sailor V magazine to stare at Lita.  
  
"Yes. You didn't even walk home with us." Amy added, setting down her   
textbook.  
  
"Oh, him. His name's Darien. He saved me from being run over by a car."   
The blonde blushed in remembrance. "He told me he was a senior that   
transferred from Azubu High. So, I showed him around."  
  
Raye rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and shook her head. "Same Meatball   
Head. You wouldn't pay attention to save your life." Serena glared at   
her and stuck her toongue out.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Wait! Don't tell me....You were daydreaming again."  
  
Serena let her eyes drop. "Maybe...."  
  
Raye threw her hands up in the air in irritation. " Ohhh, you're impossible!   
I swear! We won't be around to save you every time you're in trouble   
and neither will anybody else. You're lucky Darien just happened to be   
walking your way, or you would be as flat as a pancake!!"  
  
"Shut up, pyro. You're such a pain!"  
  
"And you're such a meatball head!"  
  
Amy sighed as the arguing duo began their tongue war. Her watch began   
beeping, and she popped it open. Luna appeared on the screen with a frantic   
look on her face.  
  
"Amy! Youma in the park. Hurry!!" Amy nodded and closed it.  
  
"Quit arguing. We need Sailor Scouts."  
  
Serena and Raye glared at eachother one last time, before nodding and   
beginning their transformations.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena heaved a sigh as she ran behind her friends. She hated when Raye   
reprimanded her. She was actually worse than her own mother. Sometimes   
Raye would get so angry with her that Serena thought she hated or even   
loathed her. But, of course, Serena never spoke a word of her thoughts   
to anyone, for fear of hurting Raye's feeling, which would only make   
matters worse.  
  
The five rounded a corner, nearly stoping at the sight before them, but   
only ran harder. Serena was the first to speak, doing her traditional   
speech and pose, followed by the scouts. Mars ran to the side of the youma,   
dodging a large hand that would have literally tossed her across the park.   
Pulling her hands together, she closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
"Mars....fire....ignite!"  
  
The youma ducked, letting the fire collide with a tree. Snarling, the   
youma extended its hand and grabbed Mars by the neck. It picked her up,   
pulled its hand back, and threw her to the scouts. Moon gasped and crouched   
to Mars' level.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Fine. Nothing like being tossed around like a bag of potatoes." Mars  
grabbed a hold of Moon's offered hand and pulled herself up. "Maybe we   
should team up."  
  
"That's a given." Moon stated, earning a glare from Mars.  
  
"Alright. Mercury, Jupiter, you go with Moon, and Mars will go with me."   
Venus said. The group nodded and seperated. Moon led her group to the side   
of the youma. She nodded her head at Jupiter and Mercury as to keep   
from talking so the youma wouldn't notice their presense. The two did a   
'thumbs-up' and began their attacks.  
  
"Mercury...."  
  
"Jupiter...."  
  
The youma stilled at the words and slowly turned its head toward the   
sources.  
  
"Bubbles...."  
  
"Thunder...."  
  
It grinned and lifted its hand, gathering a black ball of energy. Moon's   
eyes widened at what was happening, and she ran towards Jupiter and Mercury.  
  
"No! Run!" She became frantic when they didn't hear and momentarilly   
stopped. She swong her head to the side to look at the youma and then at   
her friends. Damn, they were too caught up in their attacks, plus the   
noise around them, to even hear her. Moon screamed when the youma released   
the attack and ran towards it. Jupiter and Mercury's eyes flew open just   
as Moon threw herself in front of them and took the attack. A blood-curling   
scream was emitted from her at the emense pain. Her arms were crossed in   
front of her to try and block the blast, but fell limply, along with her   
body, when it stopped. Jupiter fell to Moon's side, followed by Mercury.  
  
The youma screamed when Mars and Venus attacked it from behind. It gave   
one final swoop of the hand, before disappearing. Mars and Venus ran up   
to the trio at the sight of their fallen leader. They all sighed in relief,   
excluding Moon, to see that she only had a few cuts here and there. Mars   
placed her hands on her hips and glared half-heartedly at Moon.  
  
"What did you do now?"  
  
Moon winced as she sat up. Man, this was really going to hurt tomorrow.   
Mercury broke in, a look of guilt and gratitude on her face.  
  
"She didn't do anything. It was our fault." She gestured to herself and   
Jupiter. "We weren't paying attention. She saved us." Jupiter nodded, a smile   
on her face.  
  
Moon's jaw nearly fell in shock when Mars grinned down at her.  
  
"Good job, Sailor Moon. Didn't know you had it in you."  
  
Mercury stood with Jupiter, and helped Moon up. "How about we head home.   
I don't know about you guys, but I've got a test tomorrow." The others   
sweatdropped and sighed.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I want to calm down and think before I go home." Moon said.   
Jupiter rose her eyebrow.  
  
"You sure about that? How about one of us stay with you?"  
  
Moon rolled her eyes. "I can't very well think if I have one of you   
hovering over my shoulder."  
  
Mars grabbed the other three and began pushing them. "Lets go. Meatball   
Head actually wants to THINK. Lets go before she changes her mind."  
  
Venus gave Moon an uncertain look. "Alright. As long as you're sure   
that you're fine...."  
  
Moon threw her hands up. "I'm fine! See!"  
  
The other four left, sleepiness evident in their walk. Moon heaved a   
sigh when she could no longer see their figures and let the appearance   
she'd held, drop. Immediatly, large wounds appeared. There were several   
gashes on her body. Two or three on each leg, one across her upper arm,   
and one on her chest. Black and purple buises trailed her body, including   
a couple on her delicate face. She was definately not in the best of   
shape at the moment and showed it when she fell to the ground, arm wrapped   
tightly around her stomach, while the other propped her up. A lonely tear   
fell from her eye, and she furiously wipped it away.  
  
'I will not cry!' Moon gasped at the sound of footsteps and spun around.   
A tall figure, covered by the shadows, approached her. She screamed and   
backed away as fast as she could, wincing at every movement she made. "Stay   
away from me!"  
  
It didn't stop though, only quickened its pace. When it finally reached   
her, it crouched down and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She jerked   
and opened her mouth to scream, but was quieted when it clamped its hand   
over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh. Don't worry. I'm here to help you."  
  
Moon's eyes widened in terror when the figure lifted her and carried her away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where did this guy take me?' Moon wondered as he landed on what   
looked like a balcony. She had long since stopped struggling, since there   
was no chance in him letting her go at the moment. His grip was like   
iron, yet gentle at the same time. From what she could make of him, he   
had short black hair. His face had revealed nothing of what he was feeling.   
She inhaled his scent deeply. Roses. How she loved roses....Wait. What   
was she thinking? This man was her kidnapper, and here she was thinking   
of how good he smelt. His grip on her loosened a bit, and she began her   
struggling yet again. Off guard, he let go, causing her to fall on her   
butt. She spotted the open door and flew through it, running to the   
front door of the apartment. Why would this guy take her to an apartment?   
What was he planning to do with her? She grabbed a hold of the door knob,   
but didn't get the door open for an inch before it was slammed shut.  
  
Moon turned around and suddenly found herself stuck between the man and   
the wall. She gulped and tried ducking under his arm, but he caught her   
and moved his body even closer to hers so that not even a piece of paper   
could slip between them.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She whispered.  
  
"To help you."  
  
"To help me?! You think kidnapping me is helping me?!"  
  
The man chuckled. "I brought you to my apartment so that I could treat   
your wounds, but then you tried escaping me."  
  
Moon blushed. "Well, how was I to know? You never said anything."  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"Should I trust you?" Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't know. Should you?" He whispered, leaning forward. Her heart   
beat quickened as his breath tingled her lips. He pulled back and let   
his arms fall. Reaching one behind his back, he pulled out a rose, and   
bowing, gave it to her. "Now, I do believe you should sit on the couch,   
while I get the necessary things to tend to your wounds."  
  
Moon nodded and sat on the black leather couch. Bringing the rose to   
her nose, she breathed in the smell. Such a beautiful scent. The man   
came back and sat on the edge of the couch next to her. He picked up the   
alchohol bottle and put some on the cotton ball. She flinched when he   
rested his hand on her leg, causing him to look up at her.  
  
"It'll only hurt a little. Where does this cut end?" He assured. She   
grabbed the end of her mini-skirt and pulled it up to just below her   
panty line. Moon was so busy in her own embarrassment that she didn't   
notice the man in the tuxedo blush beet red. She hissed when he cleaned,   
but then he blew on it to make it dry faster. His fingers moved ever so   
slowly to the next cut and she shivered.  
  
"So what's your name?" She asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"You can call me Tuxedo Mask. What's yours?"  
  
"Sailor Moon."  
  
"Well, Sailor Moon. You sure did take a hell of a hit. Why didn't you   
let your friends take care of you?"  
  
Moon sighed and looked out the balcony door. " I didn't want to worry   
them. I always screw up."  
  
"As I recall, you saved them."  
  
Moon gasped, looking down at him. "You were watching?"  
  
"I caught the last of it and decided to help you. But, of course, you   
had mistaken me for a rapist or kidnapper." He stood when he had finished   
on both legs. "Now, lay down so I can clean the one on your chest."  
  
She blushed but did so. He took a pair of scissors and cut the   
front of the suit off. He winced at the gash and took a cotton ball.   
Moon sat frigid at first, but then relaxed at the feel of his hands and   
his breath every time he blew on the cuts. She giggled up at him,   
earning a grin in return, as he tried working the gauze under her bra   
without accidently touching what he wasn't supposed to.  
  
Moon stood ten minutes later, cleaned up and ready to go. Tuxedo Mask   
brought out a white button-up shirt and had her put it on before she left.  
  
"How about I walk you home? It's dark out and you never know what   
will happen."  
  
"Nonsense. I'm Sailor Moon. I can take care of my self, even if I am   
banged up a little. Don't worry about it." She leaned over and kissed   
him on the cheek. "Thank you." He blushed and closed the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Shy Love  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Vikki  
  
E-mail: vikki@enchanted-dreamz.com.com  
  
URL: http://enchanted-dreamz.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to write, but I'm inbetween  
  
webdesign, updating my sites, school, life, and writing. I don't have as   
  
much time as I used to. Though, I really wish I did. I hate leaving stories   
  
unfinished. I still have yet to ever finish a story. I'm hoping that I will  
  
finished this one. It might be my first. Just don't expect chapters a lot.   
  
I'll try getting at least one out a month. I hadn't realized how much I had   
  
missed writing. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. (^.^)V  
  
Shy Love  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena! Wake up!"  
  
  
  
Serena winced at Luna's loud voice booming in her ear. She had yet another horrible day at school to attend to. Without thinking, she quickly sat up and threw her feet over the bed, but instantly regreted it when pain shot through her. She let out a groan. Today was not going to be the best day in the world. Luna looked at her owner with worry.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Serena?" The black cat inquired.  
  
"Oh no. Of course not, Luna. Just sore from last night." The blonde assured. "Now shoo, so I can dress."  
  
Luna eyed her for a few moments before she scurried out of the room. Serena sighed and painfully began to dress. She pulled on her uniform and cursed at it angrily. The skirt was too short to cover the cuts and bruises that covered her legs. She pulled out a pair of long socks that reached just above the knees and sighed. She'd have to wear the jacket all day to cover her arms. She slowly pulled the jacket on, trying her best to not cause any more pain on her battered body, then preceeded to put her shoes on and sit in front of her vanity table. She applied just enough make-up to cover the faint bruises on her face and leaned forward, chin in palm, staring intently at her reflection.  
  
A blissful sigh escaped her glossed lips at the remembrance of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask and his gentle touch. Oh, his touch. How could she forget it? It was like an angel's. His hair was as black as midnight. Strands had fallen from under his hat to land right in front of the mask that covered his eyes.  
  
She wished she could have seen his eyes. What color were they? Were they as warm as his embrace? Oh, they had to be. Her eyes fell once again to her body. The   
  
wounds shouldn't take more than a week to heal, considering that she's Sailor Moon. She gave a slight smile and headed down stairs. Being Sailor Moon did have its advantages.  
  
Her mother smiled at her brilliantly when she walked into the kitchen. Serena returned it and sat down at the table. Her father, Ken, munched on a slice of toast as he read the newspaper. He gave his daughter a brief smile before turning back to the paper. To her right her older brother, Sam, sat lazily, chugging a glass of orange juice. She gave him a curious gaze and took a bite of eggs.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. "I do live here, ya know."  
  
"Well, ya. But I never see you in the morning." The blonde faked gagging as she continued. "Your usually with your girlfriends in front of school, showing off your car and 'good looks'." He gave her 'the eye', and she laughed heartily. "I tell ya. I don't know what they see in you."  
  
"I feel the love in this house." He said sarcastically. Taking his last bite of food, he grabbed his jacket and books and made his way to the door. "I gotta go."  
  
"And scope out more babes?" Serena asked. He laughed and winked at her, ruffling her golden hair. "See ya later."  
  
Ilene walked into the dining room and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek. "You better get going or you'll be late."  
  
"I guess so. Love you guys. Bye!" She called, walked out of the house and down her drive way. She walked stiffly down the street, her face set straight in concentration   
  
to keep her posture.  
  
"Hey, Serena!" She turned to see Darien catch up to her. He flashed her a bright but shy smile.  
  
"Hi, Darien. What do ya do? Time when I exit my house every morning?" She asked jokingly. He blushed and shook his head. "Well, lets get going. We have another   
  
horrible day at school to attend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"School sucks." Serena mumbled under her breath. Her body had been sore all day, and it didn't help any that she had to go to gym. They had ended up playing volleyball. Volleyball, of all sports! She didn't even bother counting how many times she'd been hit with that stupid ball. She must have had a sign somewhere on her back that said, "Hit me!"  
  
Darien looked at her amused, despite her bad mood. "I take it you had a bad day."  
  
"You don't know the half of it." She reached behind her neck, trying her best to not show her bruised skin beneath the blouse, to massage the kink in it. She felt Darien's eyes on her and turned to look at him. His eyes showed curiousity and suspision, as he examined her carefully. She blinked, surprised. "What?"  
  
Pink tinted his cheeks, and flustered, he tore his eyes away from hers to stare at the concrete ground ahead of them. He shoved his hand in his pocket out of habit and   
  
pushed his glasses futher up his nose. "Nothing."  
  
She shrugged and watched the scenery as they passed. After successfully kneeding out the kink in her neck, she sighed satisfied and lowered her arm to let it fall at   
  
her side.  
  
Darien furrowed his brows in concentration. What was wrong with Serena today? She walked as stiff as a board and had complained all day about how sore she was. And when he had looked at her just a minute ago, he could have sworn he'd seen a discolorment on her skin. But he shook it off, thinking he was seeing things.  
  
Serena placed her arms behind her head, taking in the beautiful scene surrounding her. Kids ran carelessly around in the park across the street, enjoying the sunny day. Her gaze moved to the birds in a tree close by, singing exquisite tunes that were like chocolate; you could never get enough (in Serena's opinion, that is). The wind blew gently, ruffling her golden hair and wrapping her in a comfortable blanket. She smiled to herself, enjoying the wonderful feeling it gave her. It almost took away the the never-ending pain. Yes, today was a beautiful day.  
  
Yet still, it wasn't all too great, at least for her, considering her condition. She felt like she'd been to hell and back. The torturing pain was in all of her body. Gashes. Sore muscles. You name it. And the make-up she had caked on her face was irritating the hell out of her. It kind of felt like dirt just smeared every which way. She cringed and resisted the urge to run to the nearest water fountain, throw water on her face, and start scrubbing away.  
  
Just up ahead was the Crown Arcade. She thought about passing it and heading on home, but her body thought differently. Serena walked through the sliding glass doors and up to the counter, Darien right beside her. She plopped down on a seat and grinned up at the sandy-haired man.  
  
"Well, well, well. Two days in a row I see you here early, Darien." The man laughed at the small smile starting to form on Darien's lips. Switching his gaze to the petite blonde, he grinned.  
  
"Your usual?"  
  
"You got it! But make it strong. Today's been rough."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Darien gave a short nod to Andrew to say he wanted his usual too, before sitting down on the stool next to Serena and leaning forward against the counter on both elbows. Andrew came back with a cup of coffee in one hand and a chocolate milkshake in the other. He noted the weary expression on Serena's face as he set the drinks down. She really must have had a rough day. He watched as she reached slowly for the glass and scooted it closer to herself. She leaned down and took a rather large gulp. Sighing, she leaned back in the stool, content with her milkshake.  
  
"So, how come you had a bad day?" Andrew asked.  
  
Serena groaned. She just knew that he was going to ask that. He was always the one to ask her about everything that went on in her life. He was like a second older brother. She rolled her eyes. Like she needed another one. "I'm just tired, Andrew. My gym teacher was hard on us today. And it didn't help that I fell several times yesterday and got hit with a volleyball who knows how many times." She scrunched her nose up in remembrance, earning a laugh from Andrew and Darien.  
  
"Well, you guys don't have to laugh at me." She crossed her arms and pouted. Darien chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "Meanies. I'm going to play the Sailor V game."   
  
Walking the short distance to the game, she plopped down on the seat and inserted two quarters. Darien opened one of his books and began reading it. He took a sip of his coffee, never taking his eyes from the book. Andrew walked away to take some more orders.  
  
After losing for her 34th time, Serena decided it was time to head on home. She spotted Darien, who's nose was still in the book. Smirking, she tip-toed silently behind Darien. Sticking out her index finger on each hand, she positioned them near his sides. Counting to three, she poked him. He jumped and spun around, spilling his coffee all over them. Thankfully, it had not been steaming hot. Serena shreaked at the large coffee stains on her blouse. She looked at Darien, who also adorned large coffee stains on his white shirt and black pants. His eyes were wide with shock. Stealing the cloth Andrew had left on the counter, he began dabbing the stains on her blouse.  
  
"Oh god. I'm so sorry." Serena winced when he squeezed on a wound unknowningly. She   
  
backed away from him, just out of reaching distance and smiled.   
  
"I'm the one who poked you. It was funny to see your face when you turned around." She laughed, holding her hand to her mouth. Darien just sat there, wondering why she wasn't angry. "Darien, you gotta have some fun. Don't worry about it." She patted his back. "Andrew has some work shirts in the back we can use. Don't want to walk home in these shirts." Darien nodded and followed her into the back. Picking out a shirt, Serena went into the small bathroom to change. The white blouse fell to the floor. She cursed under her breath. Some of her bandages were soaked with coffee. Shrugging, she pulled the arcade shirt on and buttoned it up. She would be home soon. Then she would be able to change the bandages. The shirt was two sizes too large, which was good. It wouldn't cling to her and went down to the end of her skirt. She rolled up the sleeves a few times to where she could see her hands. Picking her stained shirt up off of the ground, she opened the door and walked out. Darien was found sitting on the couch, shirt in hand, waiting patiently for her return.  
  
"Ready." She called as she walked over to the door. Darien stood and followed her out the door. He wasn't surprised to see Andrew cleaning up the coffee on the floor.   
  
He picked up his books and threw some money on the counter to pay for Serena's and his drink. Andrew the put up the mop and grinned at the two.   
  
"Looks like Dare got spooked. Haha. Good one, Serena." He praised, giving a 'thumbs up'. "But next time, you'll be cleaning up the mess. See you guys later."  
  
"Fine fine. Bye, Andrew!" Serena waved and headed out the arcade doors. "I still-beep.....beep...."  
  
Darien looked over at her curiously. "What's that?"  
  
"My..uh...beeper. Be right back." She hurried off around the corner into an alley. Popping it open, she saw Rei's face. "What?"  
  
"Monster near Starry Lake. Hurry." Rei's face disappeared, and Serena closed the communicator. Lifting her hand into the air, she called out, "Moon Star Power!" Warmth   
  
enveloped her like a velvet blanket. When it was finished, she pulled up the illusion once again. She felt the drain of energy and sighed, taking off for the lake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damnit!" Jupiter dodged a shard of ice. Mercury typed furiously on her mini computer. She couldn't find a weak spot.  
  
"Hey, Venus! Lets both try attacking it. You get that side!" Mars yelled. Placing her hands together, she chanted. "Mars....fireballs....charge!"  
  
"Venus....crescent beam....smash!" The two attacks rushed towards the monster. Much to their surprise, a sheild of ice surrounded the monster, blocking off the attacks,   
  
before disappearing. Mars cursed and stomped the ground. "Mercury, you got anything?"  
  
Mercury sighed in frustration. "No. Not yet."  
  
"Alright, Venus. Lets try it again. You too, Jupiter!" Once again, they tried it, but to no avail. "Damnit! Where the hell is Sailor Moon?" Mars rolled to the side to escape an ice shard.  
  
"Right here." Moon ran up beside Jupiter. "Do we have anything yet?"  
  
"No. Everytime we try to attack, a sheild appears around it."  
  
Moon stared at the monster for a few moments. "Have you tried getting under it and attacking? Surely the sheild doesn't go under it."  
  
"No. The thing is in water. Plus how can we get under it without it knowing?" Mars said. She held out her index fingers like guns and began shooting fire balls at all of the ice shards.  
  
"Well, if we distract it, someone can go under it and attack." Moon pointed out, walking over to Mercury. Mercury scanned the bottom of the monster, looking for a way to hit it.  
  
"Sailor Moon is correct. If we all attack it from all sides, it'll keep the sheild up to protect itself, but will be too distracted to focus on the bottom. Who's going under?" Snapping the computer shut, Mercury looked at the other four scouts. Jupiter stepped forward.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Alright. As soon as it has the sheild up you dive under and attack, ok?" Mercury explained. Jupiter nodded and walked to the edge of the lake. The other four got ready for attack.  
  
"Venus....crescent beam....smash!"  
  
"Mercury....bubbles....splash!"  
  
"Mars....fire....ignight!"  
  
"Moon....healing....activation!"  
  
The attacks rushed towards the monster and hit the sheild. The four scouts pushed with all their might. Jupiter dived into the water and swam under the large monster.   
  
She placed her hands together and silently began her attack.  
  
"Jupiter....thunder..." A bright light emitted from her tiara, catching the monster's eye. It scowled at the little pest and shot out one of it's tentacles, catching Jupiter around the waist. Her eyes shot open. It squeezed, earning a wince from her. She grabbed at the tentacle and pushed, trying to release herself.  
  
Moon began to fear for Jupiter. She had yet to attack the monster. Something must have gone wrong. "Guys, I'm going to check on Jupiter!" She yelled to the others. Mercury nodded as she struggled with the attack. Moon dove into the water and swam quickly to where Jupiter was. She gasped when she saw Jupiter struggling with the monster and prepared her tiara.  
  
"Moon...tiara...action!" The tiara sliced through the tentacle, which now swung around frantically. Jupiter tore off the rest off the tentacle and swam for the surface   
  
for air, Moon followed behind her. Jupiter climbed out of the water, gasping for air.  
  
"Jupiter, what happened?" Venus asked wearily.  
  
"The monster saw me and grabbed me with one of its tentacles. Moon got it off of me." Jupiter stood and poured her attack against the sheild. "Should we still keep doing this? Moon's already down there and about to attack it."  
  
"Yes. We need to distract it as much as possible." Mars grinted. "Damn, she needs to hurry the hell up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien leaned against the building waiting for Serena to return. He sighed, turning his face up to the sky and closing his eyes. 'That was really strange how she just took   
  
off, because her beeper went off.' Pain entered his head. Dropping his books, he clutched his head and groaned. 'Not again.... Sailor Moon's in trouble.' Ducking into   
  
an alley, he pulled out a rose and transformed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moon swam quickly, trying to reach the surface for air. Just as she got her hand through, something grabbed her leg. She jerked around to see another tentacle. It   
  
jerked her back down in the water. Glaring, she threw her tiara and cut another one that was headed towards her. Throwing her tiara again, she sliced the one that had a hold of her leg and took off towards the surface.  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched the battle as he sat crouched in a tree near by. He noticed the scouts were weary of battle and probably wouldn't be able to last much longer, but   
  
something was missing. Sailor Moon wasn't there. Where was she? He scanned the surrounding area. A splash of water caught his attention. Sailor Moon came out from   
  
under the water, gasping for air and swimming towards the land. His eyes widened when a tentacle shot out of the water and towards her. It wrapped around her neck and yanked her under. He dove into the water and swam after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heehee. Cliffhanger. Not much of one, but it still is one. ^^ 


End file.
